


Berry Pie with a Side of Cream

by katobaryzh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Jesse McCree, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering, trans nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katobaryzh/pseuds/katobaryzh
Summary: “Are you alright, Jesse? What has you so frustrated?” The cowboy bit his lip, giving his boyfriend a look over. His heart squeezed almost painfully. He wore one of Jesse’s flannels tied around his waist, a pair of tight-fitting jeans. He looked so good. His shapely thighs, especially. stood out.“I don’t remember anymore. Those jeans look really nice on ya.” Hanzo huffed.





	Berry Pie with a Side of Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I did not pick the name. The person responsible knows what they did. Follow me on twitter @katyabaryzh

Hanzo had been busy all day. He and McCree had a rare bit of downtime and they had spent almost every minute of it with friends. It had been a while since they had time to themselves and they both knew it. Now, as they lazed about in their shared bedroom; Hanzo with his nose buried in paperwork, and Jesse getting grumpier and more bored by the second. 

“Really, Hanzo? We have downtime and ya decide to do paperwork? That ain’t relaxin’!” He said finally, unable to hold his grouchiness in any longer. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow at Jesse, his face turning at an angle to glance at him as if he had suddenly sprouted antennae. It somehow infuriated Jesse more. 

“Are you alright, Jesse? What has you so frustrated?” The cowboy bit his lip, giving his boyfriend a look over. His heart squeezed almost painfully. He wore one of Jesse’s flannels tied around his waist, a pair of tight-fitting jeans. He looked so good. His shapely thighs, especially. stood out. 

“I don’t remember anymore. Those jeans look really nice on ya.” Hanzo huffed - which Jesse had learned was his way of laughing at things that exasperated him - and stood, abandoning his work for the moment. “The flannel’s a nice touch, too.”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s not often we get to see each other for very long. What did you want to do together?” He asked bluntly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jesse watched the way the denim creased around his thighs tight as a vice. 

“Those uncomfortable, darlin’?” Jesse asked, a finger skimming up his toned leg. Light, feather-like touches. Experimental. Jesse watched Hanzo’s face as he traced meaningless patterns up and down his thigh. Hanzo let out a soft moan, opening his legs a little wider. 

“Do you like them?” He responded to Jesse’s question with another question. Jesse blinked. 

“Does a bear shit in the woods? Ya know I’m just worried about yer comfort an’ wellbein’ an’ all that.” Hanzo tutted. 

“That doesn't matter. What matters… is how they make my ass look.” Jesse caught on, chuckling at Hanzo’s forwardness. 

“Makes it look plumper than a peach, baby.” He drawled, admiring the view as Hanzo straddled him, his full weight settling in his lap. Oh, he was definitely excited now. Hanzo began unbuttoning Jesse’s trousers, eager to get his greedy hands on the thick cock that made his mouth water in anticipation. He actually had the gall to smile as he pulled Jesse’s pants down enough so that his cock sprang free and slapped against his belly.

The low light caught the row of Jacob’s ladder piercings that neatly adorned his shaft. The prettiest cock in the world in Hanzo’s eyes. His fingers prodded and poked, he tugged back the foreskin and skimmed the slit of his red cockhead. Jesse hissed, so he did it again, smiling as he bucked against his hand. 

“Shit ya know that drives me nuts, Han. That ain’t fair.” Hanzo chuckled cruelly, continuing even as Jesse’s thighs began to twitch. “Darlin’ I don’t wanna shoo-”

“Hush. Trust me.” Jesse’s mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. Hanzo grimaced and cupped his jaw with his free hand, a concerned look on his face. 

“Did that hurt?”

“Did what hurt?”

“Your teeth…”

Jesse smiled and felt tears pricking at his eyes. Oh, Hanzo could be such a worry wart. He does care! But, of course he cares.

Hanzo leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Jesse’s jaw, his thumb continuously swiping along the head as his kisses trailed lower. He began kissing and nipping, licking and sucking hickies into the sweet spots on Jesse’s neck that had him singing. He moaned sweetly, panting into Hanzo’s ear. 

“Feels real good, baby. Yeah, keep doin’ that. Look so fuckin’ perfect in those jeans. Makes me wanna have my way with your thighs. Think yer wet enough that I don’t gotta use lube?” He crooned.

“I know how much ya love when I talk all sweet in yer ear like this.” His hum rumbled deep in his chest and Hanzo hummed back in satisfaction. Jesse could feel his cock rubbing against damp denim.

Hanzo shivered and rocked his hips in just the right way while grinding against Jesse, finding that sweet spot where he could probably get himself off from dry humping alone. That idea was nowhere near as good as Jesse’s earlier suggestion. 

“Oh baby…” Jesse gasped, both hands grasping Hanzo’s hips as he continued to grind along his length. “Goddamn, yer really wet. Why don’t you get out of those jeans so I can get a proper look at ya.” Hanzo hummed in agreement and shuffled off the bed.

“If you insist.” He said blankly and turned around while he fumbled with the button, then slowly began pulling the garment down. Hanzo had gone commando and Jesse could see how slick his thighs had become from his arousal. His dick twitched in interest. 

“Oh, Han, please. I’m dyin’ here. Come closer.” Hanzo shucked off the rest of his clothing and crawled up the bed until his chest was pressed against the headboard, his core hovering right over Jesse’s awaiting mouth. 

“I’m the luckiest man alive.” Jesse practically sang, his tone reverent. Hanzo huffed, then squawked as Jesse pulled him down closer. His tongue swiped right over his engorged cock and he let out a surprised yelp that broke off into a moan. Jesse growled and hooked his arms around Hanzo’s thighs, preventing him from squirming too much. 

“Oh!” Hanzo cried out as Jesse paid special attention to his cock. He flicked his tongue along it; suckled it into his mouth gently, licked long, slow, stripes from his hole to his cock, then repeated the process all over again. He wrung more surprised moans and grumbles from Hanzo, whose hands once gripped the headboard with an iron grip, but now held on loosely as he ground against Jesse’s mouth, moans and grunts tumbling from his lips endlessly. Hanzo was usually never this vocal. 

“Put it in put it in putitinputitinputitin...” Hanzo babbled, hands dropping from the headboard as he began grinding his cock along Jesse’s tongue. He leaned back on his forearms to grind his hips down with more force. Jesse complied, flattening out his tongue and pushing it past his wet folds. He hummed at the sharp gasp wrenched from Hanzo’s lips and tightened his grip, leaving no wiggle room whatsoever.

That must have been all Hanzo needed to send him over the edge. His legs were too wobbly to support himself and he came with a harsh groan, his thick muscles rippling, chest heaving. He began to curl in on himself while Jesse cruelly continued to lap at his wet cock.

Hanzo clapped a hand over his mouth, his back arching as tremors wracked down his spine. Jesse kept going, drinking in Hanzo’s whines and whimpers. 

“St-stop…” He rasped, arching away. Jesse obeyed, immediately pulling Hanzo towards him to soothe and caress him while he came down from his post coital high. Their lips met in a tender kiss that had Hanzo melting under the affection and praise that Jesse freely offered to him. He shut his eyes as a hand ran through his hair, scraping across his scalp. Jesse kissed him right on the temple. His other hand settled on Hanzo’s lower back, metallic fingers tickling up his spine. The fine hairs on Hanzo’s arms stood on end as he broke out in goosebumps. Jesse chuckled.

“Feel good?” Hanzo simply nodded his response, brain too sluggish to form coherent words for the moment being. “Mind if I make good on my earlier promise?” Hanzo nodded again.

“I would be offended if you didn’t. Just keep petting me and you can do what you want.” He purred, drawing nonsense patterns on Jesse’s hairy chest. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me this time.” He teased. “Turn over sugarbuns.” Hanzo snorted at the new nickname. He laid with his back to Jesse’s chest, instinctively raising his legs and keeping them close together. Jesse hugged just below the backs of Hanzo’s knees and gingerly pushed the head of his cock into the tight, slick space between his thighs. 

Jesse groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He could feel a slow tingling at the base of his spine as he slowly pulled back. It was nothing like being seated to the hilt inside Hanzo, but it was damn close. Jesse thrusted forward again and earned a moan from Hanzo. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Did I graze ya?” Hanzo had a mindlessly blissed out look on his face. 

“Yes. Do it again.” He begged. Jesse kissed his jaw and complied, making sure to go slow enough to tease him and nothing more. He loved to push Hanzo’s buttons. To see how far he could go until Hanzo all but begged. Surprisingly, it wasn’t long. Hanzo was a man prided for his patience, but when it came to pleasure… He wanted everything now and fast and rough and Jesse loved him for it. On any busy week he would give him what he wanted, but now that they had the time Jesse had to take him apart slowly. Had to do it right. He owed him that much, at least. 

Hanzo huffed in annoyance this time and Jesse’s smirk grew. 

“I can just hear your smug smile.” He grumbled. Another kiss to his temple, then another along his jaw. Hanzo rolled his head to the side, giving Jesse access to all of his favorite spots to leave marks. His neck was currently barren, hickies of the past completely gone. Looks like Jesse would have to get to work. It was only fair if he had to sport them too. He kissed the spot at the side of Hanzo’s neck that made his breath hitch. 

Hanzo moaned softly, shifting his position so that Jesse’s cock would catch against his own each time he thrust up. For some reason, Jesse took this as his cue to speed up, and Hanzo began panting, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and tighter with each pass. 

“Oh!” Was startled out of him. Slick began dribbling down the cleft of his cheeks. Jesse’s fingers blindly rubbed between his folds, purposely ignoring his cock. 

“Yer soaked. So good to me. I love you so much.” Jesse drawled, panting into Hanzo’s ear with each thrust. His thick fingers breached and Hanzo rocked into the sensation, moaning anew as the fire of arousal rekindled in his belly. 

“Yes!” He hissed, one leg bending over Jesse’s arm as the cowboy rabbit thrusted between his thighs, scissoring his fingers in tempo with his thrusts.

“Keep yer legs shut darlin’. There you go. Atta boy.” Jesse briefly kneaded his quivering thighs. He could feel his peak approaching, and by the way Hanzo’s muscles clenched and unclenched around his fingers, he could tell that he was close too. 

“Oh fuck!” Hanzo cried out, his body tensing as he tried to stave off orgasm. One more pass of Jesse’s cock against his made his attempts futile. He came with a drawn out groan, his pelvic muscles forced Jesse’s fingers out. He was visibly twitching, his cock standing painfully hard. Jesse lost his rhythm and fucked sloppily between his thighs. 

He grunted, the muscles in his belly twitching when he reached his peak. His cock pulsed hot strands of thick cum all over Hanzo’s belly. 

“Oh…” Hanzo breathed, hands retracting from the sheets he had clenched with an iron grip. He was sure he’d be sore later. Especially at his age, this sort of bedroom rompery was best saved for times where they had a while to recover. It did no good to be sore on assignment. Still, he felt fully sated.

Jesse chuckled and began petting Hanzo’s head again. 

“That good?” He asked, nuzzling against Hanzo’s carefully manicured beard. He remembered how delighted Hanzo had been when he gifted him a rather expensive set of straight edge razors. “You’re so handsome, baby. A real hunk with a chunky butt.” Hanzo wheezed.

“Chunky?” He said incredulously, still a little out of breath. Jesse fished around in the bedside drawer for a minute, shouting “Ah-ha!” when his hand closed around a pack of unscented baby wipes. 

“Yeah, chunky. Like, in a good way. Thick, as the kids say.” Hanzo wheezed again, playfully swatting Jesse’s arm. The cold wipe on his belly startled a gasp out of him.   
“Sorry darlin’. Was that cold?” Hanzo still had a smile on his face. He ignored Jesse’s question and instead brought him down for a few more kisses. Jesse finished cleaning Hanzo up, then gave himself a quick wipe down, kicked his pants the rest of the way off and pulled the covers up over the both of them as he lie down face to face with Hanzo, who seemed to be starting to doze off.

“Athena? Lights, please?” The lights dimmed to about 30%. Jesse settled down and brought Hanzo close, momentarily waking him. 

“Hm? Did you say something, honey?” Hanzo asked, voice thick with sleep. Jesse gasped and Hanzo opened his eyes to see the cowboy with both hands over his heart, eyes shiny with emotion. He quirked an eyebrow. What did he do?

“You gave me a lil’ petname.You ain’t never done that before.” Hanzo huffed. 

“I call you Cowboy. Isn’t that enough?” Jesse rolled his eyes, then began kissing along Hanzo’s shoulder down to his neck. Hanzo laughed weakly as Jesse’s beard tickled his skin. His breath hitched when he felt teeth nipping the tender flesh. 

“Well, sit back and relax darlin’. I ain’t done giving you hickies yet.” Another kiss, another bite, then that Devil’s Tongue smoothed over the hurt and he moved on to mark up the rest of his neck. His other hand idly played with Hanzo’s hair.

“How do you expect me to sleep when you do that?” Jesse chuckled darkly, pausing in his methodical kissing. 

“Who said you were gonna sleep?” Hanzo lightly shoved him. 

“Hmm…” He said after a while of silence. Except, of course, for the sound of Jesse leaving those rough kisses and bites, the pop of his lips loud in the silence of their room. “I suppose you can do this for a while longer. It does feel nice.” 

“Glad you can live a little freer, darlin’. Soon we’ll be doin’ freaky shit in public.” Hanzo laughed heartily, his head tossed back. 

“I don’t know about that.” Jesse was only at it for a little while longer before fatigue inevitably caught up to him. He yawned and pressed a final kiss to the raw side of Hanzo’s neck. 

“Alright. Yer off the hook.” 

“Oh, is the Count done harvesting his blood for the night?” Jesse laughed, although the sound was more like a snort.

“Somethin’ like that. Good night darlin’. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Hanzo replied with a yawn of his own, then turned over, his back facing McCree, who simply pulled Hanzo closer. They slept late into the afternoon, blissfully unaware of the several messages Jesse was receiving from Genji about the late paperwork he owed Winston.


End file.
